


Forwarded Payments

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Gen, Philosophy & Perspectives, turning over a new leaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suitcase can carry so many possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forwarded Payments

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Request Line feeds for May 2014 . This is from [kitclovee](http://kitclovee.deviantart.com)'s suggestion.

Stumbling onto the suitcase was a gift. Covered with mold and dust, the suitcase had likely been a drop that was forgotten in the abandoned barn. Hiding the car here had been Lady Luck taking his hand, and he figured he was on his way up again. 

Horace had gleefully considered all the things he could do with the cash the gold bars would bring - a new car, better suits, business cards to better sell the story. He had been running the insurance con long enough to know it was running out for him. There was enough here that he might even have a stake to go legit, and leave the game.

Sitting on the fender, he raised his eyes from the suitcase to the sunset.

He could renew his certifications, pay the fines, and get back to a proper office, and maybe this time, he could help. His mind turned to the garbage that had driven him to grifting insurance instead of selling it, and he was pretty sure the corporations were the same if not worse about the scam. The only difference between him and them is they got away with it, legally.

Driving into the next town after dark, he spotted the donation bin for the Red Cross disaster relief drive. Figuring it was one of those signs his Aunt Beth had always been on about, he pulled into the deserted parking lot, away from the lights. He was still arguing with himself, thinking of all he could build with that kind of cash. 

Aunt Beth’s voice came to him from across the years, “You can do so much, for good or ill, Race. All humans can. It’s all in your hands.”

He sat in the dark, staring at his hands. There had been some good done with them, but it had been a long time. After his aunt had passed, there did not seem to be many who really knew him who thought he was able to build instead of….

His handkerchief had probably not gotten all of his fingerprints from the outside of the suitcase, but he still took the time to try. It might have given him back strain to lift the suitcase into the bin, but it was safer than leaving it outside the bin. 

Dropping the case into the bin, he felt lighter than he had in years.

As he drove off, he figured he had enough gas in the car to get into the next state, and then, he could see what his hands could do for others again.


End file.
